1. Field
Embodiments relate to integrated silicone for protecting electronic devices, a circuit module using the same, and a manufacturing method of the circuit module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Silicone is used in almost every industrial field, covering general purposes and special purposes. In general, silicone is excellent in heat resistance and chemical resistance and has sealing, adhesiveness, connecting, and foam controlling properties.